Objectives: (1) Plan and effect procurement of animals used in the Carcinogenesis intramural and contract programs; (2) Assure compliance with the Animal Welfare Laws and the DHEW Guide for Care and Use of Laboratory Animals; (3) Plan and support the development of animal models for cancer research as well as to collect and provide information on laboratory animals; and (4) Provide general guidance on facility construction, renovations, and methodology to contractors.